Houston 2002 Show 2
Houston 2002 Show 2 was the second event from the Houston Astrodome aired for the 2002 Monster Jam Season and was the seventh stop of the year. This event would mark the final aired Astrodome event (as the true final Astrodome show was never aired on television) and the first full televised appearance of Gary Porter in Grave Digger, Brandon Harrington and Vette King, and Kathy Winston (and her sole televised appearance with) Inferno. Field of Trucks Inferno- Kathy Winston King Krunch- David Smith Destroyer- Dan Evans Bulldozer- Guy Wood Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten Vette King- Brandon Harrington High Roller- Neil Elliott Grave Digger- Gary Porter Team Meents- Tom Meents Pre Round 1 In qualifying against Dan Evans, Guy Wood nosed Bulldozer hard over the final jump sending the truck into a violent crash which snapped a wheel off, destroyed the whole body and broke the front axle. Round 1 Racing Destroyer vs. Inferno No contest as the more experienced Dan Evans would sail past the rookie to get the win. Grave Digger vs. Vette King Battle of team mates in round 1 and the more experienced Gary Porter would have the win over the rookie. Bounty Hunter vs. High Roller Two powerful Fords went head to head and in a photo finish to end the run but it wouldn't matter as almost like Bulldozer, High Roller nosed over breaking a wheel and a tie rod. Scarlet Bandit vs. Bulldozer (DNS) An easy pass for Dawn as a destroyed Bulldozer would obviously be out. Team Meents vs. King Krunch King Krunch would end up limping off the truck giving Tom an easy pass into round 2. Round 2 Racing Vette King vs. Destroyer In almost a game of survival Vette King was the fast loser, but didn't want to risk that again as he took a huge win over Destroyer by just a few feet. Grave Digger vs. Bounty Hunter In a battle between two favorites Gary Porter seemed to have Digger dialed in as he stomped Bounty Hunter. Scarlet Bandit vs. Team Meents Tom would eliminate the second half of 2Xtreme Racing taking out Dawn Creten. Semi Finals Racing Vette King vs. Grave Digger Rematch of round 1 and the results mirrored as Grave Digger snatched the win. Bounty Hunter vs. Team Meents Tom slid deep in the corner, but Bounty Hunter did two as both roared their trucks across the finish with Tom coming out on top. Finals Racing Grave Digger vs. Team Meents Tom gave it his all but Porter was a bit too silky smooth driving and gets another racing win for Team Digger. Freestyle Inferno Kathy's first televised freestyle and she was a bit tentative until towards 2/3rds through when she attacked the bus stack while the body was starting to go away on her. Score- 5+5+7= 17 Scarlet Bandit The more experienced of the ladies in the field Dawn came out with a big sky wheelie and jumping over one of the dirt hills. An attack over the bus and a couple more sky wheelies would end a good run from Dawn Creten. Score- 7+8+7= 22 Vette King The rookie showed no fear by attacking the bus first off to start the run. A leap over the fountain would continue his momentum but he ended up blowing out a tire in the process. Harrington would continue on for a bit longer but ended just shy of filling the clock. Score- 6+3+6= 15 Destroyer Sky wheelies would start of Dan's run in Destroyer before he hit the bus and threw in his signature reverse move over the same bus. A couple more big sky wheelies and a jump over the fountain would punctuate another great run for Destroyer. Score- 8+8+8= 24 Bounty Hunter Jimmy Creten went big by jumping over the fountain to start the clock, then by kicking the truck over the bus. A huge leap over the center jump and another kick over the bus. Jimmy would repeat again by jumping the fountain then doing a bit of a pogo over the bus and a busted spindle on the tire to close out his best run of the season yet. Score- 9+9+9= 27 Team Meents Tom Meents attacked the dirt rollers then the cars with huge air to start his run off big. A soaring leap and a high bounce over the bus would get the crowd going, then a leap over the fountain and even backsiding the fountain but that would shut the truck off just a bit early. Score- 10+9+10= 29 Grave Digger Porter kicked off freestyle with a massive leap over the fountain and a bus hit plus burning rubber in a cyclone to get the run going. After a couple more hits and some cyclones Digger's time was up to be scored. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Damage Report Inferno- Body panels (door and side) King Krunch- Transmission High Roller- Tie rod and busted wheel Bulldozer- Body panels (entire body), broken axle and tie rod, busted wheel, bent chassis Bounty Hunter- Broken spindle Vette King- Blown tire Category:Events Category:2002 events